The Old and New Kohaku
by CutieKitty69
Summary: First fic! Chihiro is 18… Her dream for 8 years was to visit the now flowing again Kohaku river… But the river spirit is different! It gives the girl a message from Haku… He asks for her help! New friends… old foe... Change of rating just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, this is my first fic, so I'm a bit nervous… I'm more used to writing in Russian, so English will be a bit unusual, but the most important is so the story will be good! I'll be really happy to get reviews, especially those with critics, so they will help me get better (^_^)! Okay… So here I go*punches air with her fist*! **

**Spirit: Just don't be lazy and type, okay?**

**Me: I'm not lazy!**

_Summary:_ _Chihiro is 18… Her dream for 8 years was to visit the now flowing again Kohaku river… But the river spirit is different! It gives the girl a message from Haku… He asks for her help! New friends… old foes… _

**Chapter 1**

When Chihiro turned 12, she found out that the Kohaku River has been restored. She asked her parents about visiting it, hoping to meet her dragon friend there, but they very all up against it. At that time the girl's mother got seriously sick, and died about a year later. Her father got married for the second time, and spent more time with his wife then with Chihiro. She got lonely very fast… Sure she had friends, but that didn't really help…

As soon as she turned 18 and finished school, she started planning a trip. She was determined to visit the river that started appearing in her dreams every night for the past months! The young lady has been working very hard to earn enough money to pay for the trip herself, and not asking her father, so she was feeling pretty proud of herself!

Chihiro changed with years… She was as tall as her friend from the spirit world, Lin. She still loved to tie her chestnut hair in a ponytail, but now it reached almost up to her waist. She was now a very curvy lady to.

-I wonder if Haku changed as much as I have… Oh, why hasn't he come? I miss him so much… - A tear ran down her cheek, when she remembered the boy… - Probably he is a man by now… Tall and handsome…

-Chihiro, get down here!

- Coming dad…- she sighed, closing her half-packed suitcase, and walking out of her room. – Did you want something?

-Yeah! Heard your leaving? Where to? For how long?

-To see the Kohaku River… Told you before. But you didn't want to take me, so I'm going by myself! For about a month.

-But dear, it's dangerous to go alone…

-I already asked a million times not to call me that, Natsumi. That is what my mom called me! And only she!

-Now, Chihiro, she's been your…

-She is not my mother!- putting a meaning in each word replied Chihiro. She didn't like the way Natsumi, her stepmom, wanted to fill the gaping hole in her heart, created by her mother's death. No one can replace HER mom! She stormed out of the room leaving her father to comfort Natsumi.

She returned to packing. The trip was for a month, but because it was summer there wasn't much stuff she wanted to take. A swimming suit… A couple of dresses, shirts, and skirts. She looked at everything and put a pair of jeans and a sweater, just in case. Everything else was all ready inside, except one thing : A crystal figure of a dragon. It was a present for Haku. For some reason she knew, that the trip will definitely change her life!

She left the house the next day, while her sleeping "parents" couldn't stop her. She didn't even want to say good-buy… She arrived by the evening of the same day. Chihiro stopped by a hotel, to drop of her things and immediately went down to the river. It looked beautiful even at night, the slight ripples of the waves glittering under the light of the full moon.

-Are you Chihiro?- she suddenly heard a childish voice behind her. She turned around and saw a little girl about the age of 8. She seemed very familiar… -And are you looking for Haku-sama?

-Why yes I am… And what's your name little one?

-Kohaku River.

-What?

-My name is Kohaku. I'm the spirit of this river. I will explain everything, but please, don't interrupt… Listen to what I have to say… I don't have much time in this appearance.

- Alright, I promise,- Chihiro calmed down and sat down on a rock by the very bank of the river. The girl did look a lot like her Haku. The same piercing green eyes, the dark hair… Only hers were long and loose on her shoulders.

-When a river gets blocked, it dies… So does the spirit guarding it. That's how Haku-sama ended up in the spirit world. He just didn't remember it until you helped him return his name. But when a river is restored, or is created, a new spirit guardian is born. That is how I came to be. And why my name is the same as his. People can't always see us, so they can't tell if there are spirits at all… It's so sad to think about it…

-But you came up and talked to me, why?

-Haku-sama told me about you, so I know you when I see you, Chihiro-san.

- You talk to him?

- No, I'm not that powerful yet… You can say I'm like his sister in a way, so he can keep up the contact to tell me something. Or warn me about danger… Mostly it's Haku-sama who talks to me… And he wanted to find you.

-Why? Why hasn't he come like he promised?

- He can't… When he told Yubaba, that he wants to leave to find you, she made him sigh a contract. He stays for a year, and then he's free to do whatever he wanted… But she tricked him! She took his memories once again… And now he is in trouble! He needs your help!

The difference between Haku and this little girl was that she was more emotional. She almost cried telling her about what is going on in the bath house. Thanks to the connection the two had between each other, the spiritual contact was possible.

-Chihiro-san? You will help right?

-Yes, but I need to return to my city…

- No! If you go by the same road twice, because you are a human, you will die before you reach the bath house!

- But then how can I help Haku?

-I know a different way… Do you trust me, Chihiro-san?

Chihiro looked at the determined eyes of the little girl spirit… Now she definitely looked like Haku, when he was trying to help her, when they first met…

-Yes! I do!

-Then get ready to be spirited away once more, Chihiro-san,- Kohaku smiled at her, twirled on the spot and disappeared, leaving behind a light mist…

-Wait, Kohaku-chan… Oh well, See you tomorrow…


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Aaah! Last time I forgot the disclaimer… How could I? But hey, there is a good thing: I have a reviewer! Thank you XxYukiXSnowXx-xXChihiroXx! I hope you like the rest(^_^)! I didn't think of a plan, I'm going with the flow of things, so I'm not sure yet how many chapters I will write *laughs* My Neko-Spirit helper will do the disclaimer! **

**Spirit: What would you do if your head wasn't attached to your body?**

**Me: I don't know *grins* I always forget something… That's why I have a spirit helper, right?**

**Spirit: *sighs and shakes head* Well, CutieKitty69 doesn't own anything! Except Kohaku-chan…**

**Me: Well… Here we go!**

**Chapter 2**

Chihiro returned to the river in the morning, but there was no sign of the little spirit. She had packed a picnic basket so she decided to have lunch right there on the bank. She watched the ducks gliding across the surface, and a couple of times, she could have sworn she heard a childish laugh! But when she turned to see who it was, she wouldn't find anyone…

Day turned into night. The moon was illuminating the water again when Chihiro felt a damp little hand on her shoulder. She didn't expect that, and jumped up from the ground out of fright. When she saw Kohaku she relaxed and laughed. The little girl smiled sweetly and stepped out the water. Only now did Chihiro look at what she was dressed in. It was a bright blue kimono, with a silver obi and wooden geta.

-You scared me!

-Sorry, Chihiro-san… I just couldn't help it!

-Why didn't you come earlier?

- Spirits only come out at night. And if it's a river spirit like me, then they can stay on land for longer time, depending on the moon…

-Like now is a full moon, and you can stay the longest?

- Yes! You got it!- Kohaku giggled at Chihiro. She liked her. She was different than _others_ who came to the river.

- You want something to eat?

- Chihiro-san, I can't eat human food… I thought you knew that?

- Oh, right… Sorry I forgot, - Chihiro remembered now, how Haku forced her to eat something to keep her from disappearing. Probably something like that would happen if Kohaku ate her food…

The little river spirit sat on the same rock, where Chihiro had been sitting the previous night, and dangled her feet down, to touch the peaceful water. But suddenly she stopped and froze up. Chihiro got scared and came up to the girl, and shook her, just slightly. Kohaku closed her eyes, and when she opened them they were slightly glowing.

-Chihiro?- It wasn't Kohaku's voice… No, this was a man's voice, HER Haku's voice. But how was he able to do this.

-Haku… That's you isn't it?

-Yes. For some reason I remember your name, your face. But nothing else… Why?

-You made a promise! That you will leave Yubaba and find me, and since then I've been waiting for you. Maybe that promise kept the memories of me safe?

-Maybe… I don't want to hurt Kohaku-chan, so I can't keep this connection up any longer, but… She will lead you to a gateway. Trust in us and go in. I will be waiting for you there.

Kohaku closed her eyes once more and almost fell from the rock she was sitting on, Chihiro caught her just in time. She held the little girl in her arms until she came to.

-Are you alright, little one?

- I'm not sure… What happened? I remember Haku-sama's voice and then… Nothing…

-Looks like he used the fact that you and him are very close, to talk to me directly.

-Oh, he never said he could do that… He is so much stronger that me…

Kohaku seemed sad and tired, but she stood up and looked past Chihiro. She turned too, to see what happened. Two men were camping by the banks and one of then threw a bottle into the water. Then another and another…

-No! Not in my river! Don't do that to my river! – The little girl ran to the men and tried to hit one of them. He didn't feel anything except the mist coming from the spirit. They probably thought it was just the moist air, by the river… Kohaku stared at them and looked back at Chihiro who started walking up to the polluters.

-What a pretty lady! Care to join?

-No! What are you doing throwing trash in the river?

- One more, one less bottle… Who cares?

-The fish, the ducks… The River Spirit!

- Are you joking there is no such thing.

Chihiro spun around, Kohaku wasn't on shore… She waded into the water and was making movements with her hands. Chihiro gasped… The river was no longer calm, with silvery ripples. It now reminder her of an ocean, with big waves… It was clear, that the little spirit was trying to punish the wrongdoers… A whirlpool! Kohaku made it pick up the two men and drop them into the water. She stroked the waves and the calmed once again.

The men, horrified by what happened, ran away as fast as they could. Chihiro took of her shirt and skirt, revealing a swimming suit and dived to try to find the bottles. Kohaku helped her and they both returned to shore dripping wet.

-You were amazing, Kohaku-chan!

-Thanks! Only I don't like doing that… I just get so mad when I see people making my river a dump. I will do whatever it takes to protect my home. Oh! And thank you to, Chihiro-san… You stood up for me…

- I just feel the same as you do… The river is so beautiful, I would hate to see it become polluted…

They smiled at each other and Kohaku hugged Chihiro. It seemed so strange that she just had to ask:

-Kohaku-chan, why you can touch me, but not those two? You tried to hit them but they didn't feel anything…

- You have been to the Spirit World. You are different from them! It's almost time for me to go.- She let go of Chihiro. At that moment she felt a familiar magic flow through her mind. She saw exactly what Kohaku started talking about…- But first let me tell you something else: I will wait for you here tomorrow. That's when we will leave for the gate. We will have to travel upriver. There is a waterfall there. If you go through, there is a cave… Go far enough and you will find the gate to the Spirit World.

- How can you…?

- Haku-sama taught me this trick,- Kohaku smiled for the first time after the encounter.- And he is the one who told me all about this gate. Since it is a different one, it's safe for you to go through… You will come out somewhere close to Zeniba's house. That is good. She knows you, and she might help. Also Haku-sama said he will meet you…

- Wait! You aren't coming with me?

- Only up to the gate… I can only go to the Spirit World in my dragon form, and as a costumer. I can't stay there long. Yubaba might become suspicious and I have to return to my river every night. But I will come when I can, to help you.

-We'll walk to the gate or swim?

-We'll fly! Don't look at me like that, Chihiro-san! I'm very strong! I can easily pick you up even now… But that is not important. What is though is that you have to go tomorrow night… No later!

**Author's note: That's it for now! Please review… Then I'll update faster! Promise(^_^)**

**Spirit: Poor Kohaku-chan… **

**Me: She is a very strong little girl… spirit… Oh! You got what I mean… I will have her making appearances in later chapters… Just wait…**

**Spirit: And we will see? **

**Me: Yup! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Wow! I'm so excited! I have a new reviewer *dances around*!**

**XxYukiXSnowXx-xXChihiroXx **

**kittirasi**

**Thank you guys sooo much! I really appreciate it(^_^) I promise I will update as fast as I can, and I won't leave it hanging! You have my promise!**

**Spirit: Okay, no more coffee for you… *takes cup***

**Me: Hey! I need that… Oh well *sighs*… **

**Spirit: Why didn't you type during daytime?**

**Me: I got caught in an awful trap called manga… T_T**

**Spirit: *ruffles hair* Well, that's a lesson for next time… **

**Me: Hai! *cheers up* Do your thing!**

**Spirit: CuttieKitty69 doesn't own anything, except Kohaku-chan… Happy?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Chapter 3**

By the time Chihiro came up to the river, it was already dark and the moon was in sight. She looked around for her little spirit friend to see where she was. Kohaku sat on the rock, by the water humming softly to herself. When she saw Chihiro, she jumped up and, giggling, ran to her.

-I knew you wouldn't lie and come! I knew it! Haku-sama said you might get scared and run away, but… I didn't doubt you for a moment!

- Haku said that? – Chihiro got upset. She never thought he would say something like that.

-Well… He doesn't remember you completely, so don't worry, okay! Now let's get going!

Kohaku waded into the water and made it swirl around her so Chihiro couldn't see her for a minute. When the water died down, instead of Kohaku-chan, on the same spot hovered a dragon. She didn't look completely like Haku… He was silver with a blue mane, but this dragon wasn't silver, she was a more metallic color. But the mane was the same blue as his. The dragon flew up to Chihiro, making a head gesture for her to get on.

-Kohaku-chan… Won't people see us? – the spirit shook her head. Chihiro wondered if she would tell her why later. – Okay then… Lets goooooo…

Kohaku soared into the air so fast, Chihiro almost didn't have enough time to get a hold of her mane. That scared her for a moment, but when she saw the river, the town from above, she stopped worrying about anything. While they were flying Chihiro talked to Kohaku… And the liitle spirit listened, knowing, that when this amazing lady disappeared, she will be very lonely…

-I often had dreams… Of Haku, the Spirit World… But whenever I told someone about them, they would call me weird. Maybe I am… I mean any other person would most likely forget everything, you know, like it was all just a dream… But I just knew that it wasn't and I would go back and see everyone… I missed them so much. Well maybe not Yubaba, but Lin, Haku, Kamaji, Zeniba and Boh… No face… -Chihiro strained to remember whether she left anyone out… She didn't think so.

Kohaku wondered exactly who did she think about more. She really hope it was Haku-sama. She liked the idea of them being together. Haku was very kind, but sometimes he acted as if though he didn't know her. Kohaku-chan had visited the bath house before, but only twice. She was a little scared of being there too long… She was scared that she was too close to Yubaba, and she wouldn't let her go back to her river… And that's when she met him face to face…

FLASHBACK:

-_You are the river spirit everyone is talking about? But you are such a small girl… - Haku wanted to pat her head, which surprised the little spirit. No one can see past her dragon form. – Can you tell me which river you are from? _

_Kohaku answered in a low growl, but the young man understood her:_

_-The Kohaku River… That sounds so familiar… Like the name Chihiro… Why can't I remember why? – he sounded so sad, that even though she was in her dragon form, she wanted to comfort him. So she gently nudged his shoulder. – Thank you, young one. I will try to remember, so don't you worry yourself about me… _

_The next night, when she came out on shore, she heard his low voice in her head. She tried to send him a thought as an answer, and he responded… Strange as it seems… He went to Yubaba…_

_-I tried to get an answer from her… but she didn't answer me. Looks like she can control what I do remember and what I don't… Probably because of the contract I sighed… But I did remember one thing! I was the spirit of the same river as you are. That's why the name seemed familiar. I will try to keep it touch… Maybe you will be able to help me…_

_-Gladly, - she thought. But the next time she came to the bath house, he acted so coldly… As he explained to her later, he didn't want her to get herself into trouble for befriending him. Knowing Yubaba… She might have went after the little spirit. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kohaku gently went into a dive. She landed just near the waterfall and when Chihiro got off, she transformed back into a girl. They stood like that for a moment and then Kohaku sighed and started walking towards their destination.

-I'll help you not to get wet… - She parted the water, as if though it was a pair of curtains. – Come on follow me, Chihiro-san!

- Wait… - she ran after her friend. – Why couldn't anyone see us?

- Humans can't see me… I just flew very fast, so even if someone glimpsed you, they would think it was a trick of sight,- Kohaku smiled at her. They walked further into the cave until they couldn't see anything. At that moment Kohaku took Chihiro by the hand and led her to a dimly lit gateway. – There it is, Chihiro-san… I wish you the best of luck!

- Why can't you come with me? Now you will be lonely by yourself…

-I don't mind… I'm almost always alone, so it's alright… I will visit the bath house, you will have to get a job, so maybe we will meet there. Now that you know what I look like and… - Chihiro suddenly hugged Kohaku. – Chihiro-san…

-Take care little one! – she let Kohaku go just as fast and ran to the gate. She didn't look back, she just couldn't let her little friend see her tears. They will meet again! They will.

-Good luck! Help Haku-sama, only you can do it…

When she stepped out of the gateway, she saw a familiar cottage not too far from her, so she ran all the way to it and knocked on the door…

-Come in, child…

- I'm back, Granny!

**Authors note: I just got to stop writing at night *rubs eyes* But this is the best time(^_^)! No noise! No…**

**Spirit: So… Kohaku-chan is staying in her river?**

**Me: For now… But for those who like her, don't worry: She will be back(^_^)**

**Spirit: Yeah… You kind of said that before…**

**Me: Hey, Neko-chan… Can I have a day of?**

**Spirit: In your dreams *laughs***

**Me: T_T **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: No Kohaku-chan this chapter… I already miss heeer T_T**

**Spirit: Pull yourself together *sighs*.**

**Me: Okay… Thank you my dear reviewers! I love you guys! I'm sooo glad you are enjoying the story! **

**Spirit: Wow, that was a quick change of mood…**

**Me: *giggles* Yeah, well that's the way I am(^_^)… By the way: yes this is my first ENGLISH fic. But it seems, that writing is one of my talents… And I'm writing at night again… Gosh… I feel like a vampire!**

**Spirit: Well… What can I say… You work best at this time of day anyway.**

**Me: Really? Well then, do the disclaimer and of I go(^_^)**

**Spirit: CutieKitty69 doesn't own anything…**

**Me: And that is sad… Oh well(^_^)**

**Chapter 4**

-Come in, child…

- I'm back, Granny!

Chihiro saw the door opening before her and entered the cottage. Zeniba was sitting at the table, drinking what looked like green tea. She smiled at the girl and motioned to her to sit. No Face brought out another cup and poured some tea into it.

-He's been great help to me. I don't know what I would do without him. So Chihiro, I suppose you met the little dear, Kohaku-chan. How is she? I Haven't seen her in quite the while…

- She's doing great Granny. She didn't say that she knew you…

-She mistook me for Yubaba once and got scared. But I'm very amazed that such a small girl can take care of the river. Others saw her only as a dragon, so they don't know what she looks like… But Haku and I do, -the old witch winked at Chihiro and put a hand on her shoulder.

- I hope I'll see her soon…

- Oh, you will. I just know it

-Granny, what's been going oh, while I was away. Kohaku-chan said…

-She did a good thing telling you a little, not to worry you. But you have to learn the whole story before Haku comes. Listen up…

While Chihiro was on her way to her parents, Haku came up to Yubaba and made the deal. Zeniba decided that she should skip to what happened after that. Her sister can control Haku, but not exactly like she did before, now his will was stronger and no one knows for sure why. Haku was even ordered once again to steal Zeniba's golden seal, but he rejected the command. He said a definite no.

Not only that, but when Boh found out that his mother tricked his friend, he said he didnn't like her anymore. More than that! He said he wants to live with his aunt Zeniba. Boy, was the witch furious! She wouldn't let that happen and refused to let her son go… Since then Yubaba has become even more evil… Haku has been visiting Zeniba in secret and told her that even the people working at the bath house are miserable…

Chihiro sighed… She remembered Lin. Is she still working or did she get train tickets and left? She hoped that she found a way to leave, because she didn't want her friend being treated badly.

-So? How have you been, child? – Chihiro told the old lady everything that happened with her. Including her mother's death and father's second marriage. Zeniba listened until they felt a powerful gust of wind. Zeniba took the girls hand and led her to the door. When they stepped outside Chihiro saw a man looking straight at her. A tall man with dark hair, long enough to make a ponytail, and piercing green eyes.

- Haku? You changed… A lot… - murmured Chihiro, blushing slightly. That's not what she wanted to say…

-So you're Chihiro? You do seem familiar…

-Oh, Haku! – Chihiro didn't know why she did it, but she ran up to the young man and hugged him. Almost as if she wanted to be sure that she wasn't dreaming and he was really there. Now it was Haku's turn to slightly blush. –I really hopped I would see you again. I missed you so much!

-I…

-You made a promise to me, that we will see each other, but you probably don't remember that… Do you? –Zeniba quietly returned to the house, so they could talk in private.

-I don't remember it, but I do remember you. Your name, your face, Chihiro… I saw you once in a dream…

Chihiro looked over him over once again. He didn't really change on the inside. He was still the boy who helped her return to her family the last time. Only now she saw him in a different light. He was so handsome! She couldn't help but wonder what he thought of her…

Haku was also looking at the girl, and thought that she was very pretty. In the memories he had, she was just a girl. But that changed! He didn't know why, but he was incredibly happy to see her. Maybe she is right… A promise?

-Haku? Do you know Lin?

-Yeah… She doesn't seem to like me though…

-So she's still at the bath house?

-Sadly yes.

-Sadly?

Haku nodded. Lin especially was given the hardest work, and he felt truly bad for her. He knew Chihiro would need a job. Yubaba will have to give it to her… And probably make her help Lin. Those things were good and bad at the same time. Haku also thought that he would have to at least try to help them out. But now he had to take Chihiro to the bath house.

-Chihiro, it's time we go.

-Already? Okay, I'll just go say good-bye to granny…

With those words the door of the cottage opened and Chihiro ran to Zeniba, to hug her . The lady wished her luck with getting a job, and helping Haku. At the mention f his time, the girl blushed again, but nodded and returned to the place where Haku was waiting for her, already in his dragon form. Chihiro shook her head, this will be her second flight during one night… A little to much…

-Now, take care of this girl Haku, or you'll deal with me. Got it?

**Authors note: Z-z-z-z-z…**

**Spirit: Wake up!**

**Me: Sorry neko-chan… I dozed of… It's pretty late you know =_=**

**Spirit: *shakes head* Well… Haku appeared. And so did Zeniba and No Face… Who's next?**

**Me: Yubaba, Lin… maybe Kamaji… We'll see(^_^) So how about a day of?**

**Spirit: No.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Thank you for the reviews! They're exactly what I need to keep writing(^_^)! And I have a new reviewer! Kailiewimsett! I'm continuing, if I leave it now I will hate myself for it T_T **

**But to answer kittirasi: I don't know what to say… I don't have any experience in writing Lemons… Not even in my Russian fics… So I can't promise it, but I will try! If the story gets to a point in which it can be written… then I'll see what I can do (^_^)**

**Spirit: Wow, I thought you would slack of today…**

**Me: What do you mean? **

**Spirit: You've been begging for me to give you time of…**

**Me: Oh that (^_^)… Well… I just had some free time, so here I am!**

**Spirit: CutieKitty69 doesn't own anything… Now get started. I'm getting curious myself in what's next…**

**Chapter 5**

-Haku?

-What is it Chihiro?

-I know I'll have to ask Yubaba for a job, but will she give me one?

Haku was holding her hand and walking towards the bridge. He didn't cast any spells this time. And everyone, who knew the girl, waved to her, or made a gesture for her to understand that they remember. She smiled at everyone, but on the inside she felt a little scared… But Haku gave her hand a slight squeeze. He hoped now that Chihiro was here things might just get better. If they could rid the bath house of Yubaba then… He will be free, and the fear of everyone will also pass…

-Chihiro. I'm always there for you. I'm…

-My friend? You told me that before…

-I did? –Haku stopped walking and turned to face the girl. He was smiling at how easily she acted around him. Usually the females of the bath house would act differently. They would call him "Master Haku" or "Haku-sama". And he didn't feel very comfortable around them… The only person who he liked that called him "Haku-sama" was little Kohaku-chan. Chihiro was…

-Yup! When we met 8 years ago, - Chihiro laughed.

-Oh, well. Then I deter not repeat myself then, - he turned away. In some way he hoped he could remember why she seemed so important, and be more than a friend to this young lady.

-Then let me say something: I'm going to do anything to help you. You, Lin, the bath house…

She stopped talking because they reached the bridge. While crossing, she saw many familiar spirits, like the Daikon Spirit. He turned his head slightly and looked directly at Chihiro. She bowed and smiled. The spirit nodded and kept walking.

Once inside Chhiro looked around, hoping to see Lin, but Haku didn't let go of the girl's hand and led her, quickly to the lifts. They went up to the top floor and Yubaba greeted them… From that voice Chihiro felt the chills going up her spine.

-I've been waiting! Come!

The young man led Chihiro to the witch, and left the room. The girl didn't know but he was standing right by the door, in case she needed his help.

-I need a job. Please give me a job! – Like last time Chihiro skipped right to business.

-No! Definitely not this time!

-Please! I don't care how hard it is! I will do anything! I'm even ready to scrub the big tub every day!

Yubaba laughed at those words. She quite understood that Chihiro was famous enough in the Spirit World now, and she will have to take her in. And she actually liked the idea of giving the girl so much work she wouldn't be able to even talk to her Haku. And the contract might help in controlling her…

-Hm… Well, I can assign you with something, but you will need to sigh the contract!

-I… I'm ready!

A sheet of paper glided of Yubaba's table to Chihiro's hand. She sighed it and waited. Her name, she will lose it, but Haku… He knows it, and won't let her forget it. She trusted him like no one else…

-Sen, get out and get to work! Haku! Show her to the door.

-Alright.

Haku's voice was calm, but Yubaba felt that he wasn't under her control the way she wanted him to be. He could betray her any time. Maybe that's why the girl was here. She needed help getting to the Spirit World. She couldn't have known about the gateways rule… Unless she had help… She kept thinking about who could be helping her, as she watched Haku lead Sen out of the door.

-She gave so quickly, it's strange…

-Your right. Be careful, Chihiro.

-Chihiro, can't forget my name, huh?

-Treasure it… It's very important. Now, you will be helping Lin. I'm sure you will be happy to hear that. But first…

-Finally! I can't wait to see her!

-Let me finish… -Haku couldn't help but laugh. He had a very pleasant laugh! And that was the first time when Chihiro saw him like that. He tried to cover his laugh, but Chihiro, now Sen, took his hand in hers and drew it away.

-You look cute when you smile! You should do it more often, - Sen told him smiling. "Cute" now that's something that no one called him before! He was shocked at this. –Your blushing? Haku you are!

-No, I'm not! –Haku got inside the lift and waited for Sen. She ran to him. He watched the girl from the corner of his eye and smiled slightly. They reached the main hall and he came up to the "front desk" as Sen called it, and said that starting that day, they have their old worker back – Sen. He tried to act cold, but when he heard a couple cheers, he dropped the mask.

-Sen, is assigned to the hardest tasks, so don't go easy on her.

-Yes sir! – the crowd answered him. With Sen's appearance they seemed to have gotten their cheerfulness back. At least a little.

-Now where is Lin?

-Over here! What do you need?

-Sen's your new… old… helper.

-Great! Just what I need… Get going! Big tub won't clean itself you know!

-Okay! Coming! –she started to follow Lin, but turned and grinned at Haku. –See you later, Haku! And thanks you!

-Wow kid! I'm so happy to see you! You changed! Grew up, bloomed! – Lin happily hugged the girl. Now she had a chance to look over her old friend. She looked exhausted… But except from that she looked the same as ever.

-I am too! Lin I missed you so much! But I really hoped you got out of here…

-Not with Yubaba on the watch… Come on. Let's go. You still need to change and…

-Lin? Can we visit Kamaji?

-Well… We do have a lot of work, but sure! I have to bring him lunch anyway...

Lin found her some work uniform, and let her change. When she was finished they went down to Kamaji. He greeted both of them with only a nod. But when he actually noticed who had visited, he turned and waved. His little helpers to greeted Sen happily.

-Hey little guys, can you hold on to my clothes, like last time? –they took her red dress. –Thank you! Kamaji… How have you been?

-Quite fine, dear! And you?

Chihiro smiled and told him about her visit to the river. About meeting Kohaku-chan. Finding out all about what has been going on in the spirit world. Traveling and all…

-I have heard about the Kohaku River spirit, but never met her. She is known here. Rarely appears, but when she does everyone is dying to actually see what she looks like. At least her dragon form. Is it true that she is a little girl?

-Yeah! About 7-8 years old. She is a wonderful girl! I miss her already…

-Sen! Let's go! We have work to do!

-Coming!

-Hang on a second: how are you and Haku doing?

-What do you mean Kamaji? We're only friends!

-Huh? Whatever you say!

**Authors note: Well from now on I can show more Chihiro/Haku(^_^)For now I will call her Sen… **

**Spirit: You know what? I'm proud of you!**

**Me: 0_0 What?**

**Spirit: You've worked hard… Good job!**

**Me: Thanks Neko-chan… You are so sweet!**

**Spirit: No I'm not! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday! My little brother dragged the family to the movies… And after I was busy typing a translation into Russian of this fic for my friend… By the time I was done, when I tried typing, I kept making mistakes =P**

**Spirit: Well… I guess you can rest on Sundays…**

**Me: Hurray! **

**Spirit: But no more! Got it?**

**Me: Yes, Neko-chan! But you know what… One of my reviewers disappeared! I hope she'll come back…**

**Spirit: I hope so to… Otherwise you will sulk for, like, forever… Okay! CuttieKitty69 dosen't own anything, except Kohaku-chan!**

**Chapter 6**

Haku was walking through the bath house. He was on his way to meet Yubaba. She wanted him to watch her sister. He had to give her clear news about what she was doing… But Haku was telling the witch that nothing suspicious was going on at her house. He didn't see the point of watching Yubaba's sister… Not like she was actually planning something against her twin…

-So she's not dangerous for me?

-No.

-And even if she was, you wouldn't tell me, right? – Haku smiled just slightly. Her control was growling weaker and weaker. Probably because his own magic power was growing stronger.

-Why do you say that?

-I can see that in your eyes!

-If you say so. Can I go?

-No. I still need you. I know you want to see Sen… Well, you will see her more in your dreams. I'll make sure to keep the lady busy… - chuckled Yubaba. Haku growled under his breath, but stayed…

Meanwhile:

-Sen? Are you okay?

-Yeah! I just tripped on the broom…

-Don't tell me you're still the clumsy little dope?

-No… I grew out of that, but sometimes that happens, - Sen laughed, rubbing her knee, on which she fell. –And it's slippery here!

The big tub was in such a mess, almost as if it hadn't been cleaned in years. There was even slime on the floor around the tub. One of the reasons why she slipped was the slime. Straw, scales and other garbage littered the floor. She picked up the broom and winked to Lin.

-Let's get to work, the customers will start coming soon!

-Your right , Sen… But we'll never finish in time to greet the guests…

They started with the floors. It took them, together, in about 10 minutes. When they scrubbed the tub they realized it was a very tough case. They filled the tub with a small amount of water and tried to rinse the contents of the awful thing… Sen once fell into the water and came out completely muddy. Lin, who already got used to all the work, laughed at her helper.

-I used to help out at home… But I forgot how hard this cleaning is!

-I'll help you clean yourself! We need more water anyway… -after saying that she turned on the water again. Sen was standing in the middle of the tub, so the water started flowing right on her.

-Lin! Do you want to kill me? –She swam to the surface of the tub. –Next time, warn me before you do something like that!

-Well, now you're clean!

-Thanks… A lot…

-Lin! Sen! Guest for you!

Sen peeked out of the cabinet to see who called her and saw another familiar female worker, who pointed to the door. There stood a metallic colored dragon with a blue mane! The river spirit nodded to her and Sen came up to her.

-Kohaku-chan! I'm glad you came. Follow me, please. I'll take you to the tub.

-Grrr…

-Too bad, I can't understand you in your dragon form…

Kohaku nudged Sen and the young girl hugged the spirit. Lin and the other workers watched with awe. They were amazed. First calling master Haku – just "Haku"… Now hugging and calling the River Spirit "chan"! No one ever acted that way…

-How have you been? Good? You can just nod…

Kohaku nodded.

-Lonely?

Another nod. Sen and Lin looked at each other. Sen sighed…

-Hey, come more often! Well give you baths and you will be able to see me, maybe even Haku! Oh! Sorry… Kohaku, this is my friend – Lin. Lin, meet Kohaku-chan. She is the Kohaku River Spirit!

-Pleasure to meet you! Are you really a little girl? – Kohaku nodded and nudged Lin's hand. The woman patted the dragon's mane and smiled.

-I can help you talk to her.

-Haku!

Kohaku growled something to the young man.

-Thank you, little one. I'm happy to see you to. But I can't stay long… Yubaba is trying to keep me busy too. Looks like she really doesn't want me to talk to Chihiro…

-Chihiro? – Lin looked confused.

-Yes, that's my name… But for now call me Sen.

-To bad… Chihiro is…

-Prettier,- finished Haku, and when he realized that three pairs of eyes were watching him. –What?

-Nothing, Ha-ku! – teased Lin.

Sen giggled, Lin laughed, only Kohaku couldn't react as well. Because of the dragon form, and Haku blushed. Then he shook his head and cast a spell and Kohaku-chan appeared as a girl…

-How did you do that, Haku-sama?

-I'll teach you the spell. It will come in handy.

-But I thought…

-For a littla while you can be like this, but if Yubaba sees you… There will be trouble.

-Thank you, Haku-sama! Chihiro-san! I'm glad to see you made it safely. I was worried…

-Kohaku-chan! You are such a wonderful girl. I love you!

-Chihiro-san, Haku-sama? What are you planning to do about Yubaba?

**Authirs note: Sorry if the chapter is lame… I didn't have much time to work on the idea T_T I'm trying to find a job, so I don't have much time to type… But I will try to work on a better chapter tomorrow… Otherwise…**

**Spirit: I'll lock you in the closet, with a notebook!**

**Me: Please don't T_T Hey! Kohaku will be making appearances now! **

**One more time: Sorry if this chapter is boring! I will do my best to compensate!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: I haven't updated for 2 days! I'm sorry… I got really busy… But here I am, with a new chapter (^_^) We'll see how it turns out!**

**Spirit: Admit it. You are just getting a little lazy?**

**Me: No! I just had to think of ideas… I need a plan… Going with the flow is hard _**

**Spirit: Well you better get going, not to disappoint your readers…**

**Me: I know! I love my readers! Especially those who review! A huge thank you to you guys! You really give me the needed push to keep going! I won't leave the story. Maybe it will go a bit slower, but I will finish it! So huge hug to each reviewer:**

_**XxYukiXSnowXx-xXChihiroXx**_

_**Kittirasi**_

_**Phenixprincess18**_

_**KagomexSesshomaru123321**_

**Also thank you to those who added the story to favorites! So, um, here I go with the chapter…**

**Spirit: I'm watching you.**

**Me: 0.0 **

**Spirit: She doesn't own anything!**

**Chapter 7**

Sen worked for 5 days strait, scrubbing the tubs, helping wash the floor and such… Now she could barely feel her hands. By the time she got to bed, she was sleeping in just moments. During these days she had a chance to see Haku only once or twice. Talking to him was out of the question. But she did notice that if he saw her he would give her a smile or a nod, to let her know that he doesn't forget about her. Than definitely made her feel better.

Now she was lying on her bed, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. When she heard light footsteps. Slightly lifting one eyelid she took a glance at who it was. Who else? Haku. He started talking and she decided to pretend to be sleeping. He sat close to her and started talking:

-You are doing a great job, Chihiro. I have a plan how we can get Yubaba to leave the bath house for good, so you just have to wait a little. Your work will be paid off. Hm, good thing you are sleeping… I really wanted to tell you something, but couldn't…

Sen was so tired that she could barely hear him. But she wanted to listen to what he was going to say now… He seemed a little nervous…

-I told you that I will be on your side. That I'm your friend… But seeing you for the week made me think that… I want to be something more. You… I think about you all the time. And I can't help it… When I see you, I become very happy. Even if it's only for a second. I wish we could have met again at a more peaceful time, with no Yubaba… The promise... What was it?

The "sleeping" girl felt his hand brush away a loose strand of hair from her face. Haku was practically telling her that he loved her and she had to pretend to sleep? Now that was unfair! The feeling of tiredness left her and she felt like jumping up and… No… Not yet? She loved Haku with all her heart. She realized that while waiting for him to fulfill his promise. She just wouldn't admit it. Not to her friends, not to Haku… Not even to herself.

-Chihiro. I don't want to call you "Sen" when we're alone. You are very dear to me. I want you to know it. But you probably didn't hear me at all. I will say this to you again, when I won't be bossed around by Yubaba, okay? My magic power is growing and before she realizes it I will become much stronger than her. Now we are equal, so just wait a bit…

He leaned in close to her face. She could feel his breath on her skin… He kissed her lips just slightly, afraid to wake the girl. And whispering her "Good Night, Chihiro" stood up and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind him Sen sat up. All sleepiness was gone! She touched her lios with the tips of her fingers and blushed.

-Haku… I…

She never felt like this. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it could burst from her chest… Before she could only dream of something like this to happen. If only he had said the same thing, but when she was awake… No… She understood that if he realized that she was awake, he definitely wouldn't have said a lot of those things. AND he wouldn't have kissed her…

Now she needed some air. She got up and walked to the doors that led outside and sat between the railings, like she did as a child. That seemed like sooo long ago… She watched the water beneath her, the train… It was so quiet and peaceful. Until Lin came up to her.

-Did I just see Haku coming from the room?

-Um, yeah…

-What did he want?

-Nothing…

-Sen! Come on! Tell me! That way, maybe I give you some advise…

That was an idea… But has Lin even been in love. Sen highly doubted it…

-No… I just need to think something over…

-Well, if you need me, I'll be sleeping. And I suggest you do the same, otherwise you'll fall asleep tomorrow on the job. You know how hard it is!

-I'll be right there, just give me a moment.

-Okay, night Sen!

-Good night, Lin.

She just sat there under the starry sky for a few more minutes. She thought about how to face Haku. He doesn't know she wasn't sleeping… So he will act as usual. But… In the end Sen thought of the only thing to do. To confess to him! It was a way to let him know about her growing feelings for her! Maybe she should ask for advice? But not Lin! Maybe Kamaji? Or Zeniba?

She just had to stop thinking. Her head was beginning to hurt and she was once again getting pretty sleepy. She yawned and stood up. With one last look to the sky, she smiled, when she noticed a familiar dragon flying in the blue.

-Good night, Haku… I love you… - she whispered before going back inside the room and getting in bed. She lay there with her eyes closed, slowly drifting away into dream land.

**Authors note: It's shorter than the other chapters, but hopefully you'll like it (^_^) I really wanted to write how Haku feels towards Chihiro… How was it?**

**Spirit: It's really sweet!**

**Me: It's so fluffy!**

**Spirit: I think I heard that phrase before…**

**Me: Maybe… Maybe not *laughs* Read and Review please… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Hi! I'm soooory! I got really busy and couldn't find time to type T_T Don't give up on me, okay? A huge hug and thanks to my Dear reviewers! I want to work, but sometimes I just don't know about what… I didn't have many ideas to write about …**

**Spirit: Okay, but now you thought of something?**

**Me: Yes… Almost… I want to start typing and then I'll see where my fantasy takes me…**

**Spirit: You are so hopeless…**

**Me: Not really… Okay, do the disclaimer and let me work!**

**Spirit: You make it sound like I'm a bother to you… CuttieKitty69 doesn't own anything!**

**Me: Sorry… You know you're not! Now let's goo!**

**Chapter 8**

-SEN! Can you stop daydreaming and get to work?

Ever since that evening, a week ago, when she pretended to sleep, and heard Haku, Sen has been off. She just couldn't concentrate on work. Her thoughts kept going back to the young man… Lin noticed that and tried to got the girl's attention, effortlessly…

-Se-e-en?

-Oh, sorry…

-What is it on your mind? I called you about 6 times, until you answered!

-Nothing! Nothing! Let's get back to scrubbing! – Sen waved her hands in the air and turned around to find her broom, which was lying on the floor, right by her feet.

-Okay…

Suddenly they heard whispers from the hallway.

-It's master Haku…

-What's he doing here?

Haku walked in to see Lin and Sen, working on the big tub again. No matter how often they cleaned it, it would be filthy once more practically on the next day… Lin stopped and looked at him, but her friend kept working. Or at least making it seem that she was VERY busy…

-Sen? What are you doing? Haku came to see you… Could you at least say "Hello"?

- Hello, - Sen faced the visitor and immediately blushed and turned away.

-Chihiro? Is something wrong? – Haku didn't expect a reaction like that…

-Why do you think that? – She still wasn't looking in his direction. Now she was blushing so much, that her ears were turning red.

-You are acting weird! – Lin sighed. Haku was thinking the same thing, but just couldn't say it.

-Am not!

-Whatever! I'll leave you to for a bit. It's almost lunch, so I'll go get us something to eat, okay? Good! Buy!

Even though Lin noticed her friend shaking her head and mimicking not to, it was kind of funny to watch Sen's eyes were wide and a bit scared. Lin waved at the two and walked away from Sen. She was starting to guess what was going on. Sen was in love with the dragon-boy, Lin liked to call Haku that behind his back. It was a normal thing to be nervous around him, but not that much…

-So, um, Haku… W-w-what brings you h-h-here? - The girl sat on the edge of the tub and looked at her crush, still blushing.

-Yubaba will be away for some time. Probably a couple of days, so if you want you could take some time off. Take a break from all that work. You look exhausted!- Haku found it quite cute when the girl stuttered, when he sat down next to her and smiled slightly.

-Thanks Haku! That would be great…

-Wonderful! Then I will come by when Yubaba leaves and tell you. After all, while she is away, I'm the boss.

He started to get up when he felt that something had grabbed hold of his sleeve. It was Sen, and it looked like she didn't want him to go yet. She decided to take matters into her own hands. For almost a week she thought about how to start the talk to Haku, to confess to him. She rehearsed and planned every word, but now she forgot everything…

-What is the matter, Chihiro?

She looked a little lost. He helped her get out of the tub and watched her, curiously. She sighed deeply and let go of his sleeve. Instead she threw her arms around his neck. Haku was a little surprised but he wrapped his arms around her waist.

-Haku… - she whispered into his ear. – I love you… I really do!

The young man's eyes widened… Did she really just say that? His heart started beating twice as fast as usual. He hugged her even tighter, hoping she didn't mind. When she let go of him he eased his hold and looked into her eyes. He leaned down slightly and brought his lips to hers. This kiss was different then the last one. There was a lot more emotions in it. When they broke apart she rested her head on his chest. Sen didn't want this moment to end, but then she suddenly giggled…

-What?

-I thought of confessing to you in a more romantic place then this. But I just couldn't help it…

Now it was Haku's turn to smile. He had to admit that she was right. He was still holding her, and Sen, letting go of what was troubling her, was back into her talkative state and didn't seem to even notice…

-I feel like a giant weight fell from me! I'm light like feather now! Boy I wonder if we'll see Kohaku-chan today? I could tell her that I confessed to you… She's been telling me to do it for a week already…

-Chihiro?

-Yeah? What's up?

-Would you like to spend some time with me, while Yubaba is away?

-You mean date?

Now it was Haku's turn to blush. Just slightly! Was it a date? There really weren't many places to go… Unless by the river… Yeah! He could go that far! Maybe…

-Yes! It will be a date!

-Who has a date? – they didn't notice Lin's return. They turned their heads at the same time and noticed her by the door. Haku let go of his love and they sprang apart from each other in a flash. – Ah, came on! You don't have hide from me you know…

-Lin? …

-Your secret is safe with me!

- Thanks Lin! You're a great friend!

-Yeah, whatever you say… So Haku, don't you have work to do?

Haku nodded and, hugging Sen one more time, left them alone. Lin looked at her young helper. She was glowing with happiness. Lin didn't want to do this, but she had to…

-What are you planning to do about Yubaba?

-Haku said he will take care of everything, so I don't know… I wish he would share his plans with me though… That way maybe I could help…

Meanwhile Haku walked to his room and locked the door. He wanted to have a talk with someone… Someone who could help him find Yubaba's weakness. She cared for her son, and now she guarded him better than ever… So taking him away would be a hard thing for hm alone to do. He came up to his mirror and clearly said: "ZENIBA". In a couple of seconds he saw her room and the elderly lady herself.

-Good afternoon, Haku dear. How are you? How is Chihiro? Are you taking good care of her?

-Hello,- he bowed slightly. – I'm doing well, thank you. Chihiro… Yubaba is tiring her out completely… She seems very tired… I want to give her a break from all the work…

-You can't go far though…

- The riverbank will be a nice place, don't you think?

-For a picnic! That would be wonderful Haku! She will be very happy! But that's not why you called, right? You are still searching for my sisters weakness?

-Yes ma'am… But I can't seem to find anything except for Boh…

-That is an idea… You know, while she is away you will have a chance to get to him. Chihiro can help you. When you get him away from the guards you can bring him over to my house. You do remember the spell I taught you to turn one thing into another?

-You just gave me the idea I needed so much! Thank you! Now I have to think of what Chihiro could do and then… Thank you… Have a wonderful evening ma'am! – the young man bowed again and waved a hand over the mirror. Zeniba's image disappeared from view and he ran to the door. While opening it he regained his calm manner and started walking to Sen…

-Chihiro? One more minute?

Sen felt her heart almost stop, from the sound of his voice. She didn't think that he would come twice in one day…

-Haku? Sure… I'll be right back, Lin!

The green eyed man grabbed her hand and led her to a place where he was sure no one could overhear them talking. Zeniba's plan was good. And how could he forget about that spell?

-Just make sure it's not a mouse…

-What do you mean, Chihiro?

-If you turn him into a mouse, the guards might get suspicious… That is what Granny turned him unto last time.

-You are right… But you will help?

-Of course! I felt so useless up to now…

- Great… Then once I work through the details, I will let you know and we will give the plan a shot!

**Authors****note****: Я так устала… ****I'm sleepy… Don't know why though *yawns* **

**Spirit: Good thing I don't need to sleep!**

**Me: Lucky you! Okay… Not to disappoint you I will try to update as soon as I can… Oh! By the way! If you would like a certain scene put in, don't be shy to write about it… I'm low on ideas for know T_T **

**Spirit: That's why the two of them will kidnap Boh?**

**Me: Yeah (^_^) It just sort of came up… I know that the idea is not great, but hey! I don't see any other weak spots in the witch! Do you?**

**Spirit: ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: *sighs* I want to be it Chihiro's shoes …**

**Spirit: What's stopping you? Find yourself someone.**

**Me: Easy for you to say =P Oh! Please do the disclaimer… I want to show a little bit of Kohaku-chan in the beginning…**

**Spirit: You seem to be not in a good mood to talk… Okay: CuttieKitty69 doesn't own any character except for Kohaku-chan…**

**Chapter 9**

Kohaku was on the river bank, gazing at the calm waters of her river. How she loved the soft gleam of the waves. It was very relaxing. She sighed and thought about her new friend: Chihiro… She missed her a lot. And sometimes she even wished that Chihiro could stay with her, but she understood that the young lady belonged with Haku-sama… When the little spirit saw them together in the bath house she always felt very happy. The young man smiled and that was good enough for Kohaku. He was like a big brother to her, and she loved him dearly…

Closing her eyes she started humming a song to herself. Getting caught up in it she slid of the rock and started dancing. Being so lonely she didn't mind doing that… No one could see her anyway… The little spirit giggled at that thought.

Suddenly she noticed something. Hidden in a crook under the rock there was a small box that read "Kohaku-chan". She reached out and brought it up to the level of her eyes. Taped to the box was a note:

_Dear Kohaku-chan,_

_I hope you aren't to lonely! Please don't be! I want you to know that I will always be thinking about you… This was originally a gift for Haku. But I want you to have it. To remember me by._

_Love, Chihiro!_

Kohaku wondered what the present was… Chihiro was gone for almost 2 weeks and she noticed the box only now… How could she be so careless? Looking back at the note the little girl couldn't help but to admire the straight and neat handwriting Chihiro had… Carefully taking the blue wrapping paper of she opened the box and found inside a crystal figurine of a dragon. Kohaku imagined how pretty it would look in the bright sun light. But she understood that she wouldn't be able to see it. Or maybe she could…

She waded into the water and swam to a place completely hidden by rocks and carefully placed the present there. It was a secret palce only she knew about, so hopefully no one would steal it, while she is taking care of her daytime duties... Thinking about that, she continued to float peacefully in the waves…

Meanwhile, back at the bath house:

Sen yawned, stretching from the sleep. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and quietly stood up and crept to the door. Today was the promised day of and Haku told her to meet him by the bridge. Tiptoeing past a sleeping Kamaji, she quietly ran down the steps. When she got to the bridge she saw Haku. He was holding a basket in his hand and, noticing her, smiled.

-Good morning! – Sen called rushing up to him.

-God morning, Chihiro. I'm glad you could make it…

-Me? Not making it to a date with you? You're joking, right?

Laughing she hugged the young man. He took her hand and walked over the bridge and down to the riverbank. He gave Sen the basket and she got herself busy spreading the blanket and getting out the food. There were rice balls, steamed vegetables and chicken. For desert she noticed were fruits.

-Where did you get all this? You cooked it?

-No, just took it from the kitchens. They let me have whatever I wanted. Especially when I mentioned your name…

-Haku, you're wonderful! I love picnics!

Haku sat down on the blanket and watched the girl. She was looking at the water and smiling. She really hoped that Kohaku-chan found her present… But another thing what she was thinking about was^ will kidnapping Boh be enough? Yubaba is very unpredictable. Haku noticed Sen's troubled face and, when she sat next to him, he put a hand on her shoulder.

-What's wrong?

-Nothing… I was just thinking about the plan for the evening… Boh and all…

The young man nodded and handed one of the rice balls to Sen. She took a bite and looked at the ground, remembering how he fed her before… That seemed almost like yesterday instead of years back. She looked back into the basket and took out a bottle of tea and to wooden cups. She poured some for both of them and raised the tea to her lips. It was a little bitter, but delicious!

-Haku? –his eyes never left her. He was watching her every move… - Can I ask you something?

-Of course! What?

-Do I have to leave after we find a way to defeat Yubaba?

Haku suddenly seemed sad… Would she? He knew it was possible, but there must be a way to keep her by his side…

-I don't know… But I hope not…

-I do too… I don't want to lose you again! – Sen's eyes were wet. She wanted to cry, but didn't want Haku to think she was a cry-baby… He leaned close enough and kissed her.

-You won't. I promise…

They sat in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. When Haku asked about her world, she talked about her school, work, family… Everything that she thought would interest him.

-Do you miss your family?

-No! After mom died, dad changed and I just don't recognize him anymore…

Minutes turned into hours and before they noticed it was past two o'clock, the time of their mission. Sen gathered the basket and looked at Haku. He turned into a dragon and with her on his back soared into the air. He stopped outside Yubaba's window. Sen peeked through and carefully opened it. As soon as she was inside Haku joined her, returning his human form. The guards outside the door sensed someone in the room and rushed inside, only to be put to sleep with Haku's magic.

-That was cool!

-Thanks, let's not waste time… I will stand on guard and you find Boh.

-Yes sir! – with those words the girl ran to where she thought she heard some noise…

Inside a big room was Boh. He stayed the same size, but looked older… His clothes changed, but it was definitely him because as soon as he noticed Sen at the door he ran to her and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

-Sen! I'm so happy to see you! I wanted to come to you, but mom wouldn't let me go… Sorry…

-Don't be! I'm so glad you're as friendly as ever! Now, will you come with me and Haku to see Zeniba?

-Yes! Let's go…

-Haku will turn you into a cat. That way it will be easier to fly with you, okay?

Boh nodded and followed Sen …

**Authors note: Kohaku-chan makes an appearance(^_^) Man! I just have to type more often! It's just that I found out that Kuroshitsuji is one awesome anime and manga! No one could tear me away from it until I was finished reading and watching! Now I want to write something about Sebastian...**

**Spirit: But first finish this project!**

**Me: Yes, neko-chan! Sorry that this chap is short... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: *voice from closet* I am such an awful person, I haven't updated for a month! I feel so terrible because of this… I was stolen away by Kuroshitsuji(my fic: The Return of the Black Butler) and work… **

**Spirit: There you are! I've been looking for you!**

**Me: No! This is an answering machine… **

**Spirit: Get out of the closet and get working!**

**Me: Yes Neko-chan… **

**Spirit: She doesn't own Spirited away!**

**Me: *whisper* Thank you for the reviews! I love you guys(^_^)**

**Chapter 10**

-Say Haku, do you think that taking away Boh will be enough?

Haku looked Sen in the eyes and hugged her. The girl buried her face into the young man's chest. He smelled somewhat like cinnamon. Oh, how much she enjoyed the time she could spend together with him!

-Maybe not… - He gave her an honest answer. - Why do you ask?

-Well, she hates it when someone destroys the bath house, right? We could talk to Lin and the others and they can organize that, - Sen had a very mischievous glare. Haku laughed and kissed her.

-Well, that is a good idea, but everyone is scared of Yubaba. I don't think that anyone will actually agree…

-Why?

-Chihiro, they don't want to be turned into animals, or furniture at that matter.

Sen pursed her lips and picked a flower from the bush the pair was standing by and admired it's bright pink color. They were back from Zeniba and decided to just relax from the journey.

-But I still think we should at least try… You never know!

-You are so stubborn, girl,- Haku was smiling so sincerely that it seemed that his eyes were shining. Sen blushed and leaned in, to brush his lips with a kiss.

-Yup! Now, let's go!

Tugging on the man's arm she led him into the lobby of the bath house. Seeing the workers all around the place, she got up on the counter, with Haku's help of course and signaled for their attention.

-Yubaba is getting more and more terrible. We have to do something, otherwise things will never get better! She is a tyrant! We have to show her that we have something to say about her behavior!

-And what do you want us to do?- yelled a woman quite far from Sen.

-She will be gone for about three more days minimum. While she is away w have to make this place into such a mess, that she will become furious. That's all you have to do. Haku and I take the rest upon ourselves. I promise!

-Haku-sama, what about you? Do you approve of this? After all when Yubaba is away you are the boss…

-I agree with Sen. If you want to get rid of her, we will have to be in this plan together.

Sen looked at Haku with admiration and gratitude, smiling and nodding. She never felt so sure of herself. Well at least not since she met him in the first place. Lin came up to the pair and stuck out a hand:

-A human, helping us like this? You got some nerve, Sen.

- Well, um…

-Thanks, dummy, - a huge grin spread on Lin's face. Sen hugged her friend.

-Okay! So you all will help us?

The workers in the lobby raised their fists into the air and cheered.

-Great, then let's get busy…

Throughout the day Sen was watching at her crime partners threw brooms and mops into closets, locking them up. When cooking they weren't careful in watching for spills. By evening the place was such a mess, Haku was feeling a bit sorry for giving Sen the permission to create it… Carefully stepping on the floor he had to be ultra careful not to slip on a puddle of… soup probably, he thought, wrinkling his nose.

-Chihiro? How is it going?

-Pretty well. I just hope Yubaba will be very angry, otherwise all our work will be for nothing.

-It's very dirty…

-Yeah, we trashed the place completely! – Sen laughed heartily.

Suddenly the windows burst open with the wind blowing inside the bath house, sending chills down everyone's backs.

-Yubaba… - whispered Haku, pulling Sen close to him, for security… He was still afraid that she will do something to his loved one. The witch looked not just furious, she was ready to tear anyone to pieces…

-Seeen! You little brat! You did this?

-As a matter of fact I did, - Sen pulled out of Haku's embrace and walked up to the old lady. Her heart was racing and she wasn't sure what she will do to fight her if it was necessary…

-Do you have any idea what I will do to you? The bath house is a mess! My little Boh is with my horrible sister! Oh you will pay for this… - the last phrase was said in a low hiss.

-No, I won't,- Sen tried to sound brave, but deep inside she was terrified…

Yubaba flew at her and touched the girl's chest with her finger. Suddenly Sen felt weak and dropped to her knees. Everything went blurry… She couldn't even make out the outline of her hands on the floor. It was getting hard for her to breath… She was suffocating! Hot tears sprung to her eyes, Haku rushed to her but as soon as he reached her, Sen fell unconscious…

-What did you do to her?

-That is only for me to know, traitor! – Yubaba roared and disappeared from sight.

-Chihiro? Chihiro, please… Open your eyes… Chihiro!

Sen was lying in his arms, barely breathing. This scared the young man to death. He didn't know what spell the witch used, so he couldn't use a counter. He was afraid that it was of killing curse… And maybe it was, but a slow working one… Since Sen was still alive.

-I won't forvive you, if you take her away from me again, Yubaba, - Haku barely whispered, hiding his face into Sen's hair… - Do you hear me?

-Sure I do, - thought the witch, already miles away from the bath house. Going to retrieve her son…

-Sen?

Haku was carrying his loved one into the room she slept in. Lin, seeing her friend in such a state got terribly mad at the green-eyed young man.

-What did you do?

-Nothing Lin! It was Yubaba, not me… - Carefully setting her down on the futon, Haku checked her breathing and pulse. They were still weak.

-And you didn't do anything to protect her? Why you…

-I didn't have any time to react, it all happened in seconds! Lin, do you think I'm okay with this happening?

Lin, seeing that Haku was in a very depressed state didn't want to hurt him anymore. She placed a hand on Sen's forehead and sighed. She was pretty cold… That couldn't be a good sigh…

-Haku? What are you going to do?

-I have two choices. One is to find a counter curse myself or to fight Yubaba and, after winning, force her to tell it to me.

-You plan to defeat Yubaba?

-Or die trying! I can't lose Chihiro! - Lin saw how determined his glare was. He really meant what he was saying. – I need her, without Chihiro, I don't have anything to live for… For years I have been trying to remember her. To find out what she means to me. And now that I did… I just can't imagine her disappearing from my life!

-Sen got to be proud of having someone like you by her side… I know I would, - Lin smiled at Haku and making him understand that she trusted him to save her little friend.

Suddenly Chihiro stirred. She lifted her hand and Haku immediately took it into his. She looked pale, and the usual lively gleam in her eyes was slowly disappearing…

-Haku? – she whispered so quietly that he had to bend al the way to her lips to hear what she had to say. – What will happen to me?

-Nothing, my love. I promise you, I will find a way to save you!

-And to think… I came here to help you and now you are saving me…

-Chihiro…

-Don't worry I won't die. I have a lot of plans ahead, and some include you, - slightly smiling, Sen closed her eye and fell asleep.

-You won't Chihiro! You definitely won't! - He put her hand down beside her and stood up. Walking up to the door he turned and said: - Lin, watch over her for me, okay?

-Of course, Haku! How could you even ask that?

-Thank you. I will be back, and soon!

**Author's note: Okay, this chap is sort of a cliffie… I'm thinking of trying to make up an end to the story… I'm going low on idea right now… Don't kill me… **

**Spirit: If they don't I will!**

**Me: Save me, please…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Okay, I'm not dead yet… Neko-chan didn't kill me yet (^_^)**

**Spirit: Be happy I didn't! **

**Me: *sweatdrops* Haai… =_= Thanks for the reviews. I know that maybe some got tired of waiting for me to update, but don't worry… I will do my best to update faster… And I don't think that there will be more than a couple more chapters. I am thinking of a way to end the story… It's coming to a close...**

**Spirit: So, what's going to happen in this chap?*looks over shoulder into the screen***

**Me: Read and find out … *sticks out tongue* Now do the disclaimer! **

**Spirit: CuttieKitty69 doesn't own anything, except for Kohaku-chan…**

**Chpter 11**

Kohaku-chan was flying to the bath house to visit her friends, but when she landed, she didn't recognize the place. It was a total mess! Using the spell Haku had taught her, she turned into her form of a girl and ran inside. The picture that opened up to her scared her even more! The workers were in a very depressed mood, and looked like they couldn't make themselves to get back to work… Lin came up to her and hugged her tightly whispering to her:

-Follow me, little one.

Lin led Kohaku-chan upstairs, to Haku's room. There on the futon lied Sen. The little river spirit ran up to her friend and clutched her hand. Sen was barely breathing and looking paler then death itself.

-What happened? Why is she like this, Lin-san?

-She had a plan to get Yubaba mad at her. Enough to fight, but Yubaba did this. She is barely breathing… Haku said it might be a killing curse. A slow working one…

-You mean Chihiro-san might die?

-I'm afraid so… If we don't find a way to defeat the witch…

-Can't Haku-sama do anything?

-No, otherwise Sen wouldn't be like this now. He is completely crushed. I wish there was something we could to help… The whole bath house blames themselves for not realizing what Yubaba could do…

-Where is he?

-Out in the garden, you can see it out the window, - Lin pointed to it and the little girl ran to it and after transforming herself back into her dragon form, flew out to search for the young man. He was sitting at the foot of one of the bushes, looking so lost… Kohaku-chan ran up to him and flung herself at him.

-I heard what happened, Haku-sama! Is there anything I can do?

Haku saw tears in the girl's eyes but shook his head. He knew that if he just asked, the whole bath house would help. But he just didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

-No, young one, this is something that I have to do alone.

-But…

-I will be alright. I have to stop Yubaba! If I don't then there will be more people who will suffer like Chihiro is now…

-Why don't you cry, Haku-sama! Your voice is shaking, but you won't let your tears flow… Then I will cry for you… - Kohaku-chan eyes overflowed with sincere tears. Haku hugged the little girl and sighed.

-Thank you… I promise to you that I will save Chihiro!

-Haku-sama…

-Now, you better go back to the river. Now is not the time to be wandering around here.

-Alright. But be careful!

Haku got up from the ground and turned away from the little spirit. As she watched him walking, Kohaku-chan tiptoed after him. The young man turned into his dragon form and soared into the sky… The little spirit knew she has only about a half an hour left, and if she followed Haku then she will risk her river. If she didn't return to it in time, then she will lose it. She will then be like her idol himself. She will be trapped here in the spirit world.

-Chihiro-san… I will risk it for you!

Making up her mind, Kohaku-chan followed Haku into the clear night sky. She was surprised that he didn't turn his head and notice her… Looks like he was thinking up a plan, but for what? When she glanced at what was below her, she realized, that she didn't recognize any part of the town. That's when it hit her! Haku was going after Yubaba! Terrified the young dragon tried to catch up with him, but the older spirit had increased his speed and was well out of reach…

-Haku-sama, please be careful, - thought Kohaku-chan, hoping that Haku would hear it. Watching him dive to the ground she followed after… Landing quietly near him, she watched as a furious man stormed up to her.

-How could you follow me? This is very dangerous!

-Haku-sama… I just want to help… Please don't make me go back,- mustering up some courage, she clenched her fists and stomped her foot.

-But you are a child… - Haku calmed down, but still looked upset.

-I want to help! Now no one else can!

-Alright, just watch out for yourself and listen to anything I say. Got it?

-Yes sir!

Haku shook his head and made a gesture to her and turned the corner. The two hid behind some bushes so no one will notice them and waited… There she was. Yubaba. Haku tensed up, but the little girl grasped his arm, keeping him out of sight.

Yubaba was arguing with a man, practically yelling. But the pair couldn't make out exactly what the argument was about… When Yubaba stormed away the two quickly followed, careful not to get noticed by the witch. For Kohaku-chan it was easier, because of her size… but not for Haku, he had to almost crawl on his knees. When the old woman stopped, Kohaku-chan got scared of what would happen next… But she was shoved aside, straight into the branches, while Haku stood up and walked forward up to his opponent…

-I thought you would come, just wasn't sure how fast you would find me.

-I wouldn't be so calm if I were you, Yubaba.

-I'm trembling with fear, boy! What can you do to me?

Haku waved his arm and summoned a gale of wind. It was blowing around the two of them. Yubaba just calmly watched the young man, with folded arms and a bored expression. This caused Haku to lose his composure. The wind became even stronger, causing a nearby tree to fall to the ground. The old witch flicked her finger, but nothing happened. Slightly worried Yubaba raised the palm of her hand and tried to cast another spell, but once again – nothing…

-How are you doing this? Why can't I stop your weak spells?

-Because of the spell you cast on Chihiro. It took away a lot of your strength and you didn't have enough time to get them back, while the only spell I used was to turn myself into a dragon, - Haku smiled taking a step forward. Kohaku-chan watched as the ground under his foot began cracking and bits of them flew at Yubaba…

-Stop, Haku!

It was Zeniba. She stood in front of her sister shielding her from the blow that didn't come. Haku stopped the rocks right before her face.

-What are you doing, Zeniba? I can finish her, before she does any other…

-I came to stop you… I know that you hate my sister, but you are not a killer. You have to stop. If you kill her we won't be able to save Chihiro. Little one, you should return to the human world now… It's getting late.

Kohaku-chan climbed out from inside the bush and bowed to Zeniba. She whispered a quiet "thank you" and, taking her dragon form, disappeared. She too was afraid that Haku was losing control of his emotions and wanted him to stop but was just scared…

-Why… Zeniba…

-She is my sister, no matter what. We will just have to make her tell us the counter curse and after that I will take care of her.

Haku growled under his breath and with one last glance at the sisters stormed of…

**Author's note: Okay, for now that's it… Sorry if someone was out of character… I hope to get some reviews… Buy for now(^_^)**


End file.
